1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and electronic device for providing a network service, and more particularly, to a network service providing method and electronic device for providing a network service to another electronic device using a subscriber profile of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a typical removable card such as a subscriber identity module (SIM) card, a universal SIM (USIM) card, or a universal integrated circuit card (UICC), an embedded UICC (eUICC) or an embedded SIM (eSIM) card is installed as a type of a integrated circuit (IC) in an electronic device at the time of manufacturing the electronic device, and is thus not removable by a user. The eUICC or eSIM card enables a change of an operator without requiring the removal of the eUICC or eSIM card by virtue of an over-the-air (OTA) technology, and is thus able to continue to be used.